Kazuo Nakano
|classification = Earthling |family = Kimiko (wife) Unnamed daughter (chp. 14) Kazubo (Nephew?) Kaz Nakano (Cousin) |japanese_voice = Sanji Hase (Kinnikuman), Hiroshi Otake (Kinnikuman - eps. 50-58 &Showdown! The Seven Seigi Chojin vs. The Space Bandits), Shigeru Chiba (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne), Naoki Tatsuta (Kinnikuman Nisei & PS2 games) |other_voices = John Knuckey (Kinnikuman - Chilean Dub) Ted Lewis (Ultimate Muscle - English) |anime = Episode 1 |manga = Chapter 3 }}A colour-commentator in Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Nisei. He is the husband of Kimiko and a friend of Announcer Yoshigai. 'About' is the vice editor-in-chief of Weekly Shonen Jump and the editor-in-chief of Fresh Jump. Because of this, he was often caricatured by Jump's mangaka, especially in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman, where he became a regular supporting character. His role in Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Nisei is primarily as a color commentator. In Ultimate Muscle, he is called "Doc" Nakano; however, he is not a doctor of any kind. He is an odd little man who will often skip work in order to see a wrestling match and sometimes tries to get involved in the fight (though he is always knocked away in the next panel). For really big matches, he has been known to sell his wife in order to afford a ticket. Personality Nakano-san is generally viewed as an idiot and a nuisance, although he'll usually be the first to laugh at Kinnikuman's antics. In earlier chapters, he seems to like gyudon as much as Kinnikuman, preferring it served as saranami (meat and rice served separate). Appearance Kazuo Nakano is a short, middle-aged man. The wig he wears is usually loose and falls off most episodes of Kinnikuman, though in Kinnikuman Nisei, he was shown to be able to remove it during Mantaro Kinniku's fight against MAXman. 'Story' (More to Come) 'Manga Appearances' ;Volume 1 *Chapter 3: Background character *Chapter 4: Pig *Chapter 6: Mailman, Kazubo (Kindergarten student) *Chapter 7: Gyudon place customer *Chapter 8: Gyudon place customer, doll *Chapter 9: Mountain, Kazubo (Kindergarten student) *Chapter 10: Background character *Chapter 11: Kindergarten student *Chapter 12: Himself *Chapter 13: Cover art, background character ;Volume 2 *Chapter 14~17: Himself *Chapter 18: Background character *Chapter 19: Shueisha Editorial Staff *Chapter 20: Himself *Chapter 21: Delivery boy, Himself *Chapter 22: Chieisha Editorial Staff *Chapter 23: Director *Chapter 24: Himself *Chapter 25: Poster *Chapter 26: Himself *Chapter 27: Islander ;Volume 3 *Chapter 28~32: Himself *Chapter 33: Jump Editorial Staff *Chapter 35~37, 39, 41: Himself ;Volume 4 *Chapter 42, 44~46: Himself *Chapter 47: Female fan *Chapter 48: Shueisha Editorial Staff *Chapter 50: Himself *Chapter 53: Kaz Nakano (Tour Guide) ;Volume 5 *Chapter 54, 57~58: Kaz Nakano (Tour Guide) Speech and Quotes He is usually referred to as and typically refers to himself as (Aderans is a maker of wigs) 'Career Information' ;Championships *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (31st Place) ;Titles *Kazuo Nakano of Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump (集英社週刊少年ジャンプの中野和雄, Shūeisha Shūkan Shōnen Janpu no Nakano Kazuo) *Great Edo Sports Nakano-san (大江戸スポーツの和雄さん, Ō Edo Supōtsu no Nakano-san) *Bowl House Aderans (丼屋のアデランス, Don-ya no Aderansu) *"Aderans" Nakano of Chieisha's Weekly Hero (散英社・週刊HEROのアデランスの中野, Chieisha・Shuukan HERO no Aderansu no Nakano) *Chōjin Wrestling Commentator (超人格闘技解説者, Chōjin Kakutōgi Kaisetsusha) (Anime and Nisei only) ;Nicknames *Aderans (アデランス) *Artnature (アートネーチャー) *Flying The World (世界に羽ばたく Sekai ni Habataku) *Slow Kazu (ノロカズ Noro Kazu) 'Gallery' Nakano.png Anime-nakano.jpg|Kazuo Nakano (Anime) Yoshigai&nakano anime.png|Yoshigai and Nakano 'External Links' * *中野和雄 'References' ja:中野和雄 Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Tatakae!! Ramenman characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from Japan Category:Shonen Jump editors